The Old Eyption Doll
by Lootmagoot
Summary: Max dropped the doll to the ground,staring at the phone number in shockThe Dj grabbed the mic. "This is dedcated to a lucky girl named Max!" he pressed a button and the song began to blast: Got a secret...Can you keep it...Swear this one you'll save...Better lock it in your pocket...Taking this one to the grave... A gun sounded, and Max fell to the ground. Rated M cause this is PLL
1. Ali's REAL Daddy and Gucci Sunglasses

"Um... .Marten cheated on me with Spencer's dad."Max frowned."How the hell did she get Arizona to Rosewood?"Alison .She's still angry."After we gave Max to the School.I gave Max's mom everything-A new house,a spa day,vists to day she wanted to go to .She went there and meet Spencer's cheated on me and his came always went back there."Jeb's voice cracked." got pregnet with Alison and Courtney."Jeb explained,kinda sobbing.

So it wasn't really Jeb's fault.

All the girls felt started to yell at Jeb when _he _got cheated on.

"I still hate you."

Everyone looked at Max,surpised."You gave me of or off."She grabbed Alison's hand."Hold her weelchair on that side."She told sat down in her grabbed one end,Alison on the opened their wings and dragged the chair to the window."We've got our mother to deal with."Max jumped out.

Iggy walked around the park."I'm going to sleep."Gazzy's voice said from a sat on the bench,not relising someone was already there.

"Hello?"A soft shy voice turned his head to the voice."I'm ."The girl said,trying to shake his hand."I'm blind."Iggy awnsered back after they clumsley shook gigged."Iggy huh?"She asked."Yep."Iggy they both slowly took off her Gucci sunglasses,while Iggy took off his cheap black stilled holded hands.

"I can _see_."They both said in wonder.

**A/N How did I do?**

**Me:You guys enjoy this chapter to the Sequl What Really Happened?**

**Max:R&R!She no own nothing.**

**Me;I guess.**


	2. Womenazier and Oops

"How do you think-"

"I don't know-"

"This is-"

"Yep-"

"Your hot."Jenna relised.

" are you."Iggy said."WOMANIZER!"Someone coughed from the raised her looked down to see they were still holding let go and went into a world of darkness.

**Max POV**

Alison and I flew far away from my think you knew a guy!

"I'm...Hungry."Courtney said."Hold on,Court,I'm trying to find out where the hell Aria and them are."

"Cheeseburger."

"Fine."I sighed.I akwardly stuffed my phone in my pants,still holding onto her weelchair.

"Holey shit."Alison said.

"What now?"I said,irritated.I needed a nap,man.

"WE FORGOT TOTAL!"

"Oh, ,wow."I said.

"Nice to think of me,guys.I've been waiting for,like,ever."Total said popping out my bra.

DAFUCQ HE GET IN THERE?!

"Get out of there!"I grumbled for being yelled needed to be!Hopping in my ain't no free ride!

"Really,Max?"a girl's voice said.

"Nice to see you,crazy**."(A/N GAAAAASP!)**

Angel flew over with rolled her eyes with Spencer."Heeey Spence."I said didn't know we were related yet...Hehe..."ME,COURTNEY,AND MAX ARE YOUR SIBLINGS!"Alison blurted.I looked at her with a WTF? face**.(A/N I'm on fire!)"**What the _hell _Ali?"I asked.

"Oops."

"Oops is right."_another _voice stepped out the bushes.I looked around,we landed by a Mc Donnals while we were talking.

The same Mcdonnals we all got arested from.

Oops.

"_What the hell is going on,Spence_?"Melissa stood there,mouth open,gaping.I looked at her._"Don't just _stand _there!"_I hissed."Um,uh,eh,hi!"Spencer said,lamely.

Oh god.

**A/N Short,I know,people don't Read What Really Happened or this story any more.**

**Max:Yeah!**

**Me:*Sighs*I don't own anything.**


	3. -About

-**A**bout…

**So…I guess I'm suppose to drop major hints every three chapters about who I am. But I've already drop HUGE hints already. I can't believe you haven't figured it out already! Then again, no one wasn't expecting this...Isn't there a crazy one in the Pretty Little Flock group? Come on slow pokes!**

**Anyway, so, I want revenge on the Flock (Ari? Oh please.) Someone's my mama and dada. Surpise? Those two aren't completely telling the truth….As always! You should know who those two is…And no dear Faxness.**

**It's fun to know everything. Oh, yeah! Yes, as you seen in episode "McDonnalds arrest" in What Really Happened I DO have little "A" minions. Doing all the work little young me can't do. Half the time, it's **_**them **_**who send the stuff to the Flock and the girls.**

**Poor Courtney, stuck with the knowledge of everything. But, I have something in store to change that.**

**Adios!**

**-A**


	4. Chapter 4, Jenna and Iggy

Chapter 4, Jenna and Iggy

"What just happened?" Jenna cried.

"I can't see again." Iggy grumbled. He reached up and touched Jenna's face. Then suddenly they could see again.

"It's like-"

"Every time we touch-"

"We can see." They both finished.

"I haven't been able to see since the accident." Jenna shivered. Iggy laughed, happily.

Gazzy frowned in the tree, but shrugged. Iggy was happy. Keep it that way.

"I'm gonna have another surgery next week. Wanna come and see my doctor?" Jenna asked. She then leaned on Iggys shoulder.

_Max would understand..Right?_ Iggy nodded. Jenna face lighted up.

"Good."

"Good."

A peeked out the bushes.

Snap. Snap.

A patsed the pics to the messaged and typed:

_Woah, Maxie dear, I thought you and Igs had a agreement?_

Ah. The wonders of knowing everything.


	5. Chapter 5, The Beats Keeps On Running

Nudge ran out the room and slam the door and ran into the room across the hallway.

"Omigosh! Nudge are you okay?" Hanna Marin gushed running towards her. Nudge shook her head.

"What happened?" Emily Fields asked. Nudge opened her mouth to reply, but her phone rung.

"Gotta text." She whispered.

_If I was you, I would shut it. Fang has as much dirt on you as I do. Two words. __Last__Summer._

-**A**

Nudge slowly shut her phone. "Nothing." Nudge answered bitterly." I just saw um, a sale, and ,um I just got upsit I couldn't go." Smooth.

Emily and Hanna exchanged looks of doubts. Takes one liar to know another. "Uh, okay then." Emily said slowly.

"Where's Aria." Nudge said suddenly.

"She went to go get some snacks. But it's been a while." Hanna replied.

"Well, let's go!" Nudge screamed, grabbing their hands and dragging them out of the room.


	6. -About t(w)o

**-A**bout T(w)o

**We have found out many secrets. The meaning behind them? Not so much.**

** To the girls Aria has gone missing. If they panick after 15 mins, they'll be freaking out when she's gone for 8 months. Last time we saw her she was, um, "Greating" Noel.**

** Nudge is forced to keep her mouth shut. The thing was frightful! Plus Fang DOES have dirt on Nudge. So much it could bury her alive. Litterly.**

**How many hints do I have to drop?**

**Secrets and Kisses,**

**-A**


	7. Chapter 7, The Genes Table

The Genes Table

_Max_

"Answer me now Spence. Alison, how are you alive? Who's this chick? You have a twin?" Melissa whispered-shouted.

"Well, evidently, Max, Ali, and Courtney are our sisters," Spencer answered.

"By the way, I'm Maximum Ride. Call me Max, sis. The one in the wheelchair is Courtney." I spoke up. Melissa looked me up and down.

"How the hell did this happen?" Melissa sighed.

"Easy. Our dad cheated on mom with Dr. M, which is really our mom, and we have the same dad, us and Ali and Court." Spencer explained.

"Well, that's explained, mind blowing as it is. But what about you guys flying around getting arrested…?"

By then we all zoomed away from Melissa to the bathroom.

"Hi guys." Angel emerged in the smelly bathroom. She was covered in grass. I plucked a bush branch from her. I raised a eyebrow.

" I was at the park." She said sweetly. Those eyes…Courtney pulled on my shirt. I looked to her a little dazed. "_**I'm hungry.**_"She said.

_You shall see the truth in all the lies. Angel was NOT at the park. She was watching-_

"MAX!" Angel screamed, breaking Courtney's connection.

"Where were you really?" I demanded.

"A said not to." I gasped at the horror on my baby's face.

**A/N I have more chapters up to ch.22, but I have to !**

**Max: She no own.**


End file.
